FoxClan
FoxClan's camp is a bunch of fallen trees that fell on top of eachother mid fall so that they form a sort of roof above the dens, the roof protects the Clan from rain, snow, and even keeps heat inside during the winter. Around the camp the territory is similar to BriarClan's considering they are fairly close to BriarClan. Since most of the cats come from BriarClan, they believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. Cats: Leader: Tomstar: Deputy: Darkcrystal; A Brownish-blue tom almost purple Medicine Cat: Purplepetal; A Purpleish she-cat with pink eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice: ? Warriors: Cinderfoot: light gray she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Adderfang: Black and light gray tom with amber eyes.(Cotton) Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes (Meadow) Eaglesky- a tortishell tom with blue eyes (Meadow) Pinktail; A brown she-cat with a pink tail (Meadow) Blackfur- A pure black tom (Meadow) Moonsong- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes (Meadow) Duststorm-A Dusty brown tom(Meadow) Sunfern: Ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Cotton) Wolfheart: Gray tom with darker stripes. (Cotton) Mistclaw-White shecat with purple eyes and small gray dots on pelt (Leaf) Apprentices: Brokenpaw: White and black tom with twisted paw (Cotton) Crowpaw: Black tom (Cotton) Runningpaw: brown she-cat (Cotton) Queens: Limesplash- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes Limesplash's Kits: Snowkit- A white tom with Blue eyes Elders: Stoneheart- A old grey she-cat with light blue eyes Former Members: None Roleplay: Archive 1 ---- "Mommy, Daddy! Help me!" Cinderkit said, tears rolling down her face. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 02:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash looked at Tomstar with tears in her eyes. "Help her please" She said Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:26, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I-i-i don't know what to." Tomstar said. ... "Mommy!" Cinderkit cried and she dragged herself over to Limesplash. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:33, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Purplepetal ran in, Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Cinderkit will never walk again) "Purplepetal. Please help our daughter." Tomstar begged. ... "HELP ME!" Cinderkit cried. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Purplepetal looked at her, She shook her head. poniting to Cinderkit's legs Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 20:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot walked in. "Cinderkit will never walk again." She explained. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Purplepetal nodded. She licked Cinderkit's cheek and walked out. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 20:47, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "M-m-m-mommy?" Cinderkit said, tears rolling down her face. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplas licked her and touched noses with her. "It will ve ok" she said Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 20:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomstar bowed his head and padded out of the den. .. "I want to walk, Mommy!" Cinderkit cried. .. Leopardkit opened her eyes. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash looked at her, " My poor kit" She said ... Moonsong walked over to her father. "Sup?" She asked 21:06, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cinderkit looked at Leopardkit. "Mommy! Leopardkit opened her eyes!" She said. .. Leopardkit sqeaked. .. Tomstar looked up. "Cinderkit will never walk again." He said bluntly. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 21:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Moonsong looked at him. "That's sad" She said with no sadness in her voice Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 21:14, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yeah I can see your melting with sadness and guilt." Tomstar snarled and padded off. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 21:20, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash Looked up to see her kits opening there eyes. ... Moonsong looked at Tomstar, Like right, how could she have his blood? she rolled her eyes Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 18:55, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Momma?" Leopardkit said. ... Cinderkit dragged herself over to Leopardkit. "She's pretty, Mommy!" She said. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:01, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash nodded. "Yes i'm your mommy" she said Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leopardkit tried to get up to walk over to Limesplash but fell flat on her face. ... Featherkit opened her eyes. ... Birchkit kept his eyes closed. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash giggled. "try again" Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leopardkit pulled herself shakily to her paws and started toward Limesplash. .. Featherkit blinked. "I wanted to go to mommy first!" She cried. ... Birchkit brought his head up, but his eyes remained closed. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ------ Limesplash looked at her kits. So many Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP